Sliding doors come in many varieties and have numerous applications. In homes, they can be made of wood, glass, metals, and combinations of other materials. Such doors may allow access to backyards, closets and other rooms. Often, interior doors, such as closet doors, are hung from the top, while heavier doors, such as exterior patio doors, glide along a lower rail. In some cases, the doors may be configured to slide out of the way and into pocket walls.
A key element of a sliding door is the latch assembly. This assembly generally includes as latch mechanism and an actuator. The latch mechanism includes a latch that physically secures the door to an adjacent object such as a door jam. The actuator acts on the latch mechanism to lock and unlock the latch from as strike plate in the door jam. Existing actuators are typically unsightly as they protrude from the sliding door. These actuators may also catch clothing and other adjacent objects. Some latch assemblies also incorporate protruding hand pulls. The hand pulls may need more space to operate and may also catch on clothes or strike objects close to the door.
What is needed is a less-obtrusive latch assembly that retains the ability to secure and release the door in a user-friendly manner.